Talk:BioShock Wiki
For information on where to discuss other aspects of the wiki, please see Project:Community Portal. Multiplayer under bioshock 2 multiplayer on the tabs on the right can we include another labeled DLC where it take u to a stub withc linked to the metro and sinclair test packs ps. id do it myself i just dont know how to edit the tabs —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 20:33, 2010 April 28. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :It has been done. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:50, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Shortcuts Could we add more shortcuts to the main page? Right now we have only Characters, Enemies, Audio Diaries and Something in the Sea. I could think of a couple more to add such as Businesses, Weapons (Guns) and Plasmids. [[TECTONIUM]] 15:42, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Topic How about a subject titled "More About Big Daddies" Bioshock 1 OST update I updated Bishock 1 soundtrack page. Song "Liza (All The Clouds'll Roll Away)" by Django Reinhardt plays also in Bioshock 2 in Fontaine Futuristics (during the first ADAM collecting). You can check it here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awYtv2aUG04 (1:10). I hope I helped. ;-) 18:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Front Page Link The link under 'BioShock 2' entitled 'Enemies' leads to the enemies from the first game. I'd rectify this, but I can't seem to find it in the main page's coding. Can somebody take a look at this? Thyunda 16:13, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Corrected. Thanks. :[[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:59, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Idea I just had a graet idea what if we had a sectoin like we have Bioshock and Boshock 2 on the main page for future bioshock game iseas so thoes of us who like to discuss thoes things dont have to search so far. 02:29, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, this wiki focuses on canon. Game ideas and discussion are fine for blog posts, but we will not be making that part of the mainspace. If you have ideas, then the best place for it would be the blogs here, the 2K Forums, or possibly one of the ''BioShock'' fanfiction wikis. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:35, November 11, 2010 (UTC) "Killed By" Section for Characters You know how characters have the info such as "Date born", "Date of death" and "Arrived in Rapture"? What if we added another piece of information, "Killed By"? Just throwing that out there. XZippy 08:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) It's going to be hard finding the actual killers for each person. While for some it's fairly clear-cut (like Julie Langford and Peach Wilkins), for others not so much. For example, which Big Daddy killed Dr. Suchong? How can we be entirely sure Fontaine killed Diane McClintock? And then there's the case where the character's death depends on the player's actions (i.e., Sander Cohen, Grace Holloway, Sofia Lamb, etc.): do we count them as dead or not? --Willbachbakal 12:50, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Willbachbakal. We would only be able to add that information to a few pages, and in most cases it wouldn't be useful. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 16:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Audio Logs Missing Hey, I noticed that the audio log section of this WIkia is missing several audio logs, and doesn't even MENTION them. I first noticed it in Bioshock 1 (Biggest one being " Saw Marsha Today"), but It has spread to Bioshock 2, Minerva's Den, and I beleive something in the see. I am unsure.. I found a more complete list on the 2K forums, complete with audio: http://forums.2kgames.com/showthread.php?26761-Bioshock-Audio-Diary-Library. I hope that this will aid in your collection, 'specially since this is probably one of the BIGGEST Wikis for Bioshock, we need it running at full. If you need some help gathering sound-bytes for alot of Bioshock 2's audio logs (Most I notice are missing audio) I can do my best to help with that as well. ____) I also think it would benifit the wiki to have the radio transmissions here as well, possibly in the audio log section or in another section. There's alot of story in rapture, and alot MORE that is revealed through conversations between the characters as well as help us get a feel for the storyline in the storyline sections. All of these I am sure will only take time to gather and intigrate into an already well done wikia. Comedianmasta 13:43, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, we do have that Audio Diary by Mariska Lutz: Saw Masha Today. :As for the Something in the Sea audio, you can easily check that by visiting the Something in the Sea websites if you are interested. :We also already have transcripts of most of the Radio Messages and Public Address Announcements. :If you have access to the unaltered audio files of BioShock 2 and its DLCs, please feel free to upload the ones that are missing. You just need to convert the files to OGG format before uploading. I can give you tips about how to access the files and convert them if you need help. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:32, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I love this wikiMonster warrior 16:45, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Worried I hope S.O.P.A. doesn't shut this place down. This is where I get all my info for the games when I'm looking for stuff. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 21:28, 2012 January 18 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :Fortunately, I don't think there is much chance of SOPA passing in its current form. Regardless, BioShock Wiki will survive. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) COD trolls some COD trolls messed with the background picture by putting a COD elite picture with a guy 18:39, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :The changing background image is part of Wikia's advertising. We don't like it, but there's nothing we can do about it. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:25, January 31, 2012 (UTC) News Not a whole lot of timely news gets published here - I'm willing to take on the News box on the right-hand side if someone can tell me how to make articles appear in that section. I've got something I planned to put in the News section on my page, if you think it needs improving let me know. Schneezle (talk) 07:02, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, some users have added some of the news to their blogs, and although it has showed up on the activity, it may not have been updated to the main page as accordingly without the proper tags. We do catch up on everything about the game's current developement, and most of the time, users have been updating the site articles with any new information about the game online, which we even check up the info if its as canon to the game. You might have to ask Willbachbakal about adding news, but for the most, its always in Blogs. Evans0305 (talk) 10:20, January 17, 2013 (UTC) fall of rapture? What is Bioshock 2 Fall of Rapture? Needs an intro, never heard of it and can't find it on Google or Steam. :That's the BioShock 2 Multiplayer Infinite's Frontpage thing I have no idea how to edit this, but it's been bugging me that Infinite's frontpage thing still lists stuff like "Nostrums" which aren't in the final game, as well as outdated names for weapons, like "Semi-Automatic Rifle" and "Revolver", which should be "Carbine" and "Hand Cannon" respectively. It's only minor, but seeing as it's the first thing users see, I think these titles should be rectified. Also, it might make sense to replace Salstonstall with the Luteces under "Characters", take out "Weapon Slave", shorten "Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle" to "Sniper Rifle", etc. Thegreatvortigaunt (talk) 20:49, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :I can tell you that's a nightmare of coding, and I believe you need some special editor rights to modify it (maybe admins only, but not sure). But still thinking the same, it needs an update, that and the head titles for quick navigation, which also list the same old elements. I'll try and see who can modify it. :Pauolo (talk) 21:31, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Everybody can modify it. You just have to find where it is. Anyways I've updated the slide to be more up to date and I've moved some stuff around. If you need to edit something you can edit it here. :Sgt frankieboy (talk) 18:18, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Link Color Can someone please change the color of the links in the box on the Main Page? They show up for me as gray on black and are very difficult to see. They used to be cyan in color like the rest of the page links. They are still Cyan. It is probably your Browser. Sgt frankieboy (talk) 13:10, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :They only show as Cyan when I am not logged in. Once I log in, they are gray and are very difficult to see. This is true on every browser I've tried. Game Idea? 20:44, October 30, 2013 (UTC)DanTalkBioshock Hello ive been thinking of a new Game for the Bioshock Under the sea series BIOSHOCK 3 New Orgin May not be a good name for the game but...Doing my best So when you play the game a Intro comes on "what choice do you make?" "Fate,Kill, Or live" *BIOSHOCK THEME THE OCEAN ON HIS SHOULDERS PLAYS" When you start the game their is the same difficulties and such and when you start the game up The screen darkens And glows back up and Shows a selection of Storys... You get to select a story to play on like The ocean you espect (A Human Story) Under the Darkness (A Daddy Story) Shows like Shows (A Human Story) Life Has Fallen (A daddy Story) DLC : (I hope these DLC's will really come IF this game is made) Rongars Dept (Only one i have thought of ;-;) Any ideas? --- To make it cost effective (to supply the player with multiple games), Alot of common assets (scenery, music, figures,effects,objects) will have to be shared. A question migh be how long is each of these seperate games ?? How many hours of gameplay - how complex a plot - how much sandbox play to fill out a few hours. You have just multiplied the effort needed which many players may only play parts of (the 'games' scenarios they like). Each one would have to have sufficient length (a good example was Minervas Den which was fairly long/expanding for a DLC) One hopes they get better (tools largely) to more cheaply generate/create the storyline plot elements and custom scripting to make the (good) cohesive stories and events . Just about every game ive seen just has too few custom/unique missions (the ones with hard limitations that are more challenging/varying than typical sandbox generics) in its plotline even for the scale of the world they paid to create (its over too soon). Testxyz (talk) 07:09, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Why no Trivia? why dont we have trivia on this wiki? everytime someone adds a trivia section, it gets taken down and its stated that the trivia is supposed to be in the Talk section. why is that so? I have allways seen the talk section as a sort of behind the sceans where we can talk about things, not a section for information that you can only viwe by clicking the talk button. when i first started to go to wiki pages i didnt even notise the talk section and i think that people dont bother even going there. what do you think? Shacob (talk) 06:14, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :This was a policy proposed about a year ago by User:Gardimuer, an Admin here. Look on most any popular Wiki and you'll find the Trivia sections are filled with information. Some of it is genuinely interesting, but a lot of it is useless trivia: general observations, speculation, inane facts, or stuff thet really belongs in the main body of the article, but someone either didn't know quite where to put it or didn't put in the effort. :That was the same here. It becomes really difficult to keep track of and sort out to the point where the sections became cluttered. She proposed we replace "Trivia" with "Behind the Scenes" sections, and a lot of users and the other Admins agreed. That wording usually dissuades casual users from putting in truly trivial info while useful stuff was integrated into the main body. That's why it is that way. :If you think your contribution really does belong in the page, you could make a case for it on the Talk Page of the article or make a blog post. Hope this helps. :Unownshipper (talk) 08:34, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Corpses (& Masks) I have already talked with Unnownshipper about adding a "mask" page and we came in to a conclusion to see if any one apposed. Now we see corpses all over rapture, some of them are splicers but there are 4 models in BioShock and BioShock 2 that are just corpses (2 male and 2 female). Should we make a page for them as well? there we could add info about significant corpses find in Rapture. (a whole list?) --Shacob (talk) 23:19, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Why won't we make a general page for models instead? Though it would be quite some work for Infinite considering the way larger number of models compared to previous games, but I'd prefer that over than being morbid with a "Corpses" page. Also common Splicers are used for corpses around the games too. :Pauolo (talk) 23:27, February 9, 2014 (UTC)